hetalia_fangamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aveyond 2: Mathias's Quest
~-~-~-~Aveyond 2: Mathias's Quest (Hetalia MOD)~-~-~-~ "Aveyond 2: Mathias's Quest" is a Hetalia Nordics RPG game made possible by applying the Hetalia MOD to the original game "Aveyond 2: Ean's Quest". Basically, this MOD replaces the characters in the original game with the characters from Hetalia and some other data. The changes includes the following: *Title Screen *Character Sprites *Character Facesets *In-game dialouges *Maps What is Aveyond? It is a role-playing video game series by Amaranth Games (now known as Aveyond Kingdom). It is set in a fantasy medieval world in which players attempt to save the world from evil beings, with a number of side quests available. There are eight games thus far in the series: the first two full games, the four "chapter" releases of the third game, the full fifth game, and the free prequel, Ahriman's Prophecy. All the games in the series were made with RPG Maker XP; Amaranth Games was the first developer to popularize RPG Maker as a commercial tool in 2006. Development Status: The mod is currently in beta-stage. If you're interested in helping with the development of this mod for the better, please visit here: Hetalia MOD Game Plot/Game Summary Snow has fallen on a magical vale where it has never snowed before. A beautiful young elf is missing, and no one remembers his existence. That is, no one except for his best friend, Mathias. To solve the mystery of his lost friend, Mathias leaves the vale and travels to the dangerous Land of Man. Mathias’s adventure takes him through dark forests, arid deserts, and finally to a great mountain of ice where the answers to all of his questions await. And that is just the beginning… Solve dozens of adventure puzzles and explore an enchanting world. Aveyond 2 is packed with monsters, magic, and humor. Stop an evil queen from turning the world into ice, capture a dragon and ride the winds to ancient lands, unite the kingdoms and discover your destiny. Characters ''Mathias Okho (Denmark) Home: Elfwood Age: 17 Mathias is a young elf who is learning how to become a forager in Elfwood. Mathias thinks he is not strong. But his friend Lukas begs to differ. The vale is all that Mathias has ever known and the outside is a mystery. Lukas is Mathias's best friend. He has known him his entire life. Lukas Tiki (Norway) Home: Elfwood Age: 16 Lukas is a young elf who is interested in forest magic. Lukas's grandmother and mother are both famous singers in the vale. Lukas hopes to become like them some day and pass on his family's heritage. Mathias is Lukas's best friend. He has known him his entire life. Berwald Zoyle (Sweden) Home: Ryva Age: 18 Berwald is a quiet lad who has a good hand with a bow. Berwald spends most of his time in the forest. He feels more comfortable here with the animals than with the villagers in Ryva. Berwald is tired of Ryva. He wants to leave his village and explore the world. Arthur One Eye '(England) Home: Seri Age: 35 Arthur One Eye is an agent for Thais. His allegiance is to Uthar Pendragon. Arthur is an experienced captain who has spent his life on a ship. He is very smart and little impresses him. Arthur has a hard hand and doesn't care for those weak in mind. Emil' (Iceland) Home: Thais Age: 14 Emil is a street urchin who thinks everyone is a fool. Emil is a thief with a quick tongue and fast fingers. He is always getting in trouble and he doesn't have the best of luck However, Emil can pick almost any lock, which is a valuable asset. Francis Pendragon (France) Home: Thais Age: 22 Francis is the younger brother of Uthar. He is a young man who is caught up in his looks and titles. Francis is a powerful but arrogant healer. He doesn't mind using his skills on nobility, but scoffs at helping the dirty peasants. Francis dislikes witches. Alfred Morven (America) Home: Bogwood Age: 28 Alfred is a warlock who is very good at magic. In Bogwood, all of the witches love Alfred. He thinks that this is funny. Alfred has a wicked sense of humor and he is a little diabolical. Alfred dislikes nobles. Hes acts very gay but hes not hes bi ;<. And he a fuck boi Tino Willow (Finland)'' Home: Candar Age: 20 Tino is from Candar, where he has been a servant for several years. Tino loves swords, but he never had the money or opportunity to attend sword fighting school. Tino is brave and determined. He likes to perfect everything that he learns. Bug Reports/ Errors N/A Trivia/ Extra Facts Walkthrough and Cheats: link (Note: The walkthrough is for the original game Aveyond 2: Ean's Quest. Please refer to these characters: Ean refers to Mathias; Iya refers to Lukas; Rye refers to Berwald; Ava refers to Arthur; Jack refers to Emil; Nicolas refers to Francis; Gavin refers to Alfred; and Emma refers to Tino) Orb Goodie: No need to install because its already included in the mod. Party Goodie: No need to install because its already included in the mod. Gallery (Soon) Sources *Aveyond Wiki *Amaranth Games *Hetalia Kitawiki *Inescapable Dennor Doujinshi (for the front cover) *Hetalia sprite sheet by Sithjester *Facesets by levikjones (made by Mikumikudance ) *Hetalia MOD Category:RPG Maker XP Category:Adventure games